


Between A Rock and A Hard Place

by kitana



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen’s close proximity made him uncomfortable. Not that he’d even been comfortable with Allen’s presence to begin with…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between A Rock and A Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> The title is purely for the lulz.

Kanda, when he had his own way, did not hide from his enemies. Most demons were no match for him, but it seemed that every time he was paired with Allen, well. The real freaks came out then. He had to speculate at some point that Allen, the annoying little beansprout that he was, had some kind of magical radar that pulled every demon in a 500-mile radius out of their lurking.

So now, Kanda was hiding. Hiding with Allen, pressed into the smallest, tiniest between-buildings space they could find. There was no light shining down in the cracks, and hell, if they hadn’t just come out of the moonlight, Kanda would’ve sworn that there _was_ no light.

Allen’s close proximity made him uncomfortable. Not that he’d even been comfortable with Allen’s presence to begin with, but having the younger boy pressed chest-to-chest, hip-to-hip against him and breathing heavy made Kanda react in ways that he didn’t want to. He didn’t want Allen to notice either, because the physical aspect he was feeling right now would be much harder to explain than the flush of his cheeks.

“Kanda.”

Allen’s whisper brought his attention into full focus. He didn’t have to reply; Allen knew he was listening. There was a long pause, and Kanda looked down to where he thought Allen’s head might be, and he saw the silver-grey eyes staring up at him. He felt Allen’s hips move slightly, just slightly, but it was enough to confirm what he didn’t want to know.

Allen knew, Allen felt it, and Kanda hoped (which is something he would never admit to doing) that was he was feeling was not something reciprocal on Allen’s end. Allen shifted slightly again. And Kanda’s hope (could he call it that?) was dashed. When he was able to get out of here, he would slay every demon out there for putting him through this. Oh, they had it _coming_.

It was his nature to fight against Allen’s hips, which gradually moved with more purpose. It was his nature to disregard the boy’s silent shallow breathing and the heat radiating off of him in waves. It was his nature to be detached at all times, but Allen felt good, and Kanda let himself be distracted with it.

One hand clenched tighter around the hilt of his sword, and the other was pressed open-palmed against the wall. What was it that was driving him, driving Allen? Was is proximity, or the danger of being caught by the demons, or maybe a little bit of both. Even still, Kanda felt himself getting closer to a peak he tried hard to ignore, and Allen’s lips were so close to Kanda’s ears that he could hear the soft whimpers, and practically see the look on Allen’s face. It was an image, a thought that didn’t disturb him like he thought it should.

In fact, the more he tuned in to just the sound of Allen’s breathing, to the jerky movements of his hips, the closer he came to where he didn’t want to be. Kanda closed his eyes, pressing back against Allen in the confined space, finally, letting himself go. He heard Allen faintly whisper something, and then the buildings came crashing down around him and the moonlight shined full force again.

The demons had found them, and the fight was on.


End file.
